User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 22
One month passed and it was Thanksgiving. Lisa was busy setting up the house all special for her siblings to come over for their Loud family tradition of being together on Thanksgiving. Just then Hugh Jr and Alicia came down to see Lisa hard at work. Lisa: Thank goodness you two arrived. I need your help. My siblings are coming over and I need you to help clean. Hugh Jr: Sure! Alicia: Okay.. Lisa: Splendid! Your dad was just picking up the dinner... And my siblings should be here in an hour or so... Hugh Jr: So we should start cleaning now.. Lisa: Exactly, since your aunt Lola is VERY judging around dirty houses... Alicia: So that's the reason why Aunt Lana never invited Aunt Lola to her house! Lisa: Exactly. This house NEEDS to look it's best!! Hugh Jr: Okay! We're on it! They then started to clean everywhere. Lisa: I'd better get some last minute science in BEFORE my siblings come and wreck it. Lisa went to her laboratory. Lisa got out her lab coat and put it on. She then started with her cloning machine, which she was going to use to clone herself so she'd be able to do two things at once. Lisa's clone of herself came out. Lisa: Now I need you to look after my kids and help them with cleaning. Lisa clone: Yes me! Lisa: Okay.. While I just sit here and relax.. Preferably by reading over my old science notes.. Meanwhile, in the living room... Lisa's clone entered the living room. Hugh Jr: Hi, mom. I was wondering where this goes. He was holding a vase that was sitting on top of the coffee table. Lisa clone: I recommend the shelf above the TV. Hugh Jr: Thanks mom! Alicia: Are you going to help us clean? Lisa clone: That's what I was instructed to do.. So yeah.. Hugh Jr: Instructed? Lisa clone: Ooops. I'm sorry.. Alicia: Something weird is going on here... Lisa's clone then headed back to Lisa's lab. Lisa: Soooo... The house is looking immaculate... Is it not? Lisa clone: They know... Lisa: Impossible! Know what? Lisa clone: That you cloned yourself.. Lisa: I better take care of this! Lisa then grabbed her clone and threw it in to the unwanted materials pile of all her old experiments that were faulty or had no use anymore. Lisa: There. Now they wouldn't suspect a thing! Just then, the doorbell rang. Lisa answered that. It was her siblings. Lisa: You guys! I thought you weren't supposed to come for another hour! Hugh hasn't even shown up yet with the dinner! Lincoln: I know. But we all were at our parents house for a family photo. Lisa.. How come you didn't show? Lisa: Sorry. I was busy making this house sparkle for you.. Lola: This house DOES look amazing! I can see my whole reflection in the floor! Sure enough, Lola's pearly white smile was visible in the floor. Lana: Who cares about that? I want to know if there are any good mud pies! Lisa: I don't think that would be necessary.. Mud pies? For what? Lana: To eat, duh... Lily: With all grossness aside... I was looking forward to meeting Hugh's family.. Are they around. Lisa stopped. Hugh's NEVER let her meet his family.... Even though he's met Lisa's family more than a dozen times. Lisa: Sorry, Lil, I don't think that will be possible.. You see... Hugh's family lives in England... Lisa was unsure about this. He never mentioned his family living in England... Luna: Well, I just got back from my tour in England... And I reunited with that girl I liked... Sam.. Remember? The siblings all nodded like they remembered. Lisa: Of course... She was the one you couldn't stop talking about when we got those love letters! Luna: But it never worked out between us.. She's clearly NOT the one I remember liking in high school... She turned out to be far different when I last saw her. Lisa: And you, Lynn.. How's your sports competitions? Lynn: I've been knocking them dead! Lisa: Lets hope you mean metaphorically... Lynn: Of... Course I do.. Just then, Hugh entered. Hugh: I came too late, didn't I? Lisa: Not at all! And my siblings were wondering. Is your family going to come over for Thanksgiving? Hugh: Well.. No.. You see, they live all the way in England.. And well... It would take days for them to get here.. Lisa: I wouldn't doubt that.. But.. I am already doubting it.. Hugh: C'mon! Seriously? Lisa: I'll have to make some phone calls. I'll be right back.. Entertain my siblings, won't you, Hughie? Hugh: Okay.. I will.. Lisa then went to her lab. She got out her previous experiment - a family tracker. One she's used to track her siblings when they wanted to get away from her.. Lisa: This has to work. I'll just put in Hugh's maiden name - McHugh - in... And voila.. There were like 20 people with the last name McHugh. Lisa: UGH! This is harder than I thought! Just then, Leni came rushing in. Leni: I need somebody to take me to the mall! Lisa: You don't have your own car? Or license? Leni: No.. I don't.. I failed 20 times, remember? Lisa: Riiiigghht... I'm in the middle of something... Ask Lincoln.. Or Lori... Leni: Whatcha working on? Lisa: I'm trying to contact Hugh's family... But apparently there are 20 people by the last name that he formerly used before marrying me.. Leni: I think I know what to do! Lisa: I wouldn't be sure about that.. I don't know what to do... If I don't know what to do, will you? Leni: I've got this! Leni then got out her cell phone and clicked the Facetime app. She typed in Hugh's full name. There were 5 people listed. It looked to be Hugh's family tree. Lisa: Leni.. I never thought I'd say this... But.. Leni: I'm a genius? Lisa: Well... No. But you've been a good help. Leni: Fair enough.. Now like, Hugh has a mom named Helena, a dad also named Hugh, a brother named Thomas, a sister named Clara, and another sister name Hannah. Lisa: You gathered all that up from social media? I never would have guessed.. Leni: What can I say.. I have a gift.. Lisa: I wouldn't boast... Even though I clearly have a gift in intelligence, you wouldn't.. Leni: Okay.. Oh, and if you want their numbers... They are right below their names.. They are all living in the same town.. AND GET THIS... It's not in England! It's right here in Michigan.. Just not in Royal Woods.. They're in Detroit.. Lisa: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Lisa then dialed up their numbers. The phone rang but nobody answered. Lisa: Weird... I thought they would have answered... Leni: Relax.. They'll call you.. Or you could e-mail them.. Their emails are ALSO down below their names down below their numbers... Lisa: Wow. I never would've guessed... Lisa then e-mailed the family... Again, with no results. Leni: Give it time.. It may take overnight.. They then went to the living room area where the rest of the siblings and Hugh and Lisa's kids were hanging out. Hugh Jr: Aunt Leni... Do you mind showing me 1 thing? Leni: What? I'm confused? Lisa: Nothing new there! All the siblings laughed. Leni: Wait.. What? Lisa: Of course.. You mustn't soil your brain before dinner! That comment made the siblings laugh harder. Lisa: Let me put it so you can understand in Leni speak... The siblings laughed harder. Leni: Wait? Lisa? Lisa: What? Can't a girl have a little fun? Lucy: With all joking aside.. I hadn't been honest with any of you lately... Lisa: Lemme guess.. Your hair really ISN'T black? The siblings then laughed. Lucy blushed. Lucy: No... I'm NOT married to Rocky anymore.. And my son, Ryan, had to move in with Rocky... Lisa: I had no idea... Lucy: Of course you didn't.. NOBODY ever sees my predicament! Lisa: If it weren't so inane, then I could see where your coming from.. Lucy: That's what I'm talking about.. Lisa.. You're happily married.. Not everything revolves around you! Lucy's comment stung Lisa in ways she couldn't imagine. Lincoln then comforted Lucy. Lincoln: It's okay, Luc... Apparently Ronnie Anne and I are going through a rough spot, too.. Apparently since I saw my old crush, Paige, in the grocery store... Ronnie Anne's been treating me differently.. Which is why, she and Lonnie are now at the Casagrande's for Thanksgiving instead of with me... Lisa: The who? Lincoln: The Casagrande's? Oh.. They are Ronnie Anne's cousins.. There are precisely 4 of them.. Carlota, CJ, Carl, and Carlitos... Lisa: Sounds hectic.. Not as much as us Louds... But close... Lola: A little less about Casa whatever... And more on me! Lisa rolled her eyes. Lola: As I was going to say.. I just got even richer, you guys! Lisa: And how might have that occurred? Lola: Well.. I am now HEAD of the fashion industry! Leni: No way! No way! No way! Lori: Ughh.. I can't even deal with this now.. Lisa: Awww.. What's wrong? Lori: Quiet.. You wouldn't understand.. None of you would... Luan: I honestly can't imagine WHAT - Lori: Before you do a lame pun... I want you to see this.. Lori then showed her siblings the series of texts from Bobby - her husband. Lisa: So... It looks like Bobby's calling you inconsiderate.. So? Lori: SO? SO! We are supposed to be on the same wavelength! No way is Bobby meant for me anymore! Lisa: I could have told you that when you were in high school... But did you listen... NO! Luna: And not to mention, Sam no longer digs me, either! Lola: You two were never even going out! Luna: How do YOU know that? I honestly feel heartbroken.. Lisa: Who.... Literally cares? This was supposed to be a happy Thanksgiving... I contacted Hugh's relatives and - Hugh screamed. Hugh: YOU WHAT? Lisa: This was supposed to be a happy Thanksgiving? Hugh: After that! Lisa: Oh.. Yeah.. I contacted your relatives... Hugh: WHY? My family ALL HATES me! Lisa: Are you serious? Hugh: Why do you think I lived at the community college? Why do you think I always came over to your house... Why do you think I took that tutoring job in the first place? Lisa: I had no idea.. Hugh: Of course you didn't.. Now they might come and they might harass me like they always did when I was a kid... Lisa: But what about your parents? Hugh: Oh.. My parents were never better.. My mom ALWAYS complained about me... And my dad WAS NEVER THERE! Lisa: I can't imagine.. Hugh: Of course you couldn't! You always had a good life... Doing science experiments with TEN loving siblings and 2 smart parents.. It's just.. I can't even right now! Lisa: I tell you what.. We ALL will have a nice family Thanksgiving... With me, you, our kids.. And my 10 siblings who I LOVE so much... Lincoln: You really mean that, Lis? Lisa: Nope.. Lily: But you love me, don't you? Lisa: I guess, I kinda had to since we shared a room.. Lily: I'll take what I can get! 2 hours later. The dinner went by nice and quiet... But after dinner, Lisa's siblings were at each others throats.. Lisa: QUIET you guys! We can all work this out! Lola: I DON'T think so, Miss Brainiac! Lisa: That's Mrs. Brainiac to you! And you guys all should leave.. It's what's best.. Lori: You've literally thought EVERYTHING you say was what's best... But I NEED somewhere where I can call home.. Lisa: You can! Your house! Lisa then showed all her siblings out the door. Hugh Jr: So that's it? Alicia: Are you okay, Mom? Lisa: No.. My siblings & I will never speak again.. Ever again.. Category:Blog posts